


highest bidder.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: In an auction for the Seigaku regulars, who will really get who?
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Inui Sadaharu/Kaidou Kaoru





	highest bidder.

**Disclaimer - Prince of Tennis / Tennis no Oujisama isn’t mine.  
**  
  
With an eyebrow twitching and two fingers pressing against his temples, the handsome boy cursed with his sharp eyes cleanly cutting into a figure that sat across him with a notebook complacently positioned on his lap.  
“Because we needed more money for the new equipment needed for training, this was the optimal choice for fulfilling our purpose,” Inui simply said while pushing up his glasses.  
  
Inside, he was shuddering. Tezuka had never seemed so scary as he did at that moment.  
  
The other members shuddered at the cold stare of their usually calm, cool, and self-sacrificing captain. However, this time ‘round, he was bubbling with so much anger that everyone dreaded the practice on Monday.  
  
Then, the captain announced almost as if hearing their thoughts, “One hundred laps around the courts.”  
  
Eiji pulled on his blouse and pouted. “Buchou~!”  
He regretted even opening his mouth as Tezuka shot him a glance.  
  
Kaidou hissed as Momoshiro came back into the room with a smug expression all over face. “I’ll be taking my stuff and leaving. That girl wants her date NOW.”  
“Ann-chan,” Ryouma mumbled under his breath and cleared his throat. Momo glanced at him and patted his head. “Jealous, are we?”  
Then, he left.  
  
The next to get up was Taka-san. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Unaccustomed to wearing a tux like the rest of them, he honestly commented what some of the others didn’t want to say. “I don’t think it’s that bad. They buy a date and we help the club budget. This may be fun!”  
He took a deep breath and smiled anxiously while heading towards the door. Ryouma handed him a tennis racket.  
  
Taka-san swung his arms and shouted while pointing it at Fuji. “I will get a higher price than you!”  
Off he went.  
  
Everyone blinked as they slowly turned to watch each other’s reactions.   
Kaidou hissed even more as Fuji stood to one side still folding his arms with a mysterious smile on his face.  
Inui touched his glasses and flipped through his data book. “The percentage of that happening…”  
Eiji left to see the commotion on the stage while Ryouma smirked, convinced that he had a chance in winning against Fuji-sempai on this one.  
  
This was against his principles. Tezuka didn’t want to do this. If he had a say, he’d want to be with-  
  
Oishi patted Tezuka’s shoulder. “I know you hate these things, but just think of it as helping the club. Which it is.”  
The vice-captain sheepishly smiled at him, wanting to convince his best friend that it was for a good cause.  
  
Tezuka glanced at someone’s direction. His eyes settled on the problem itself. Its name was Fuji Syusuke.  
  
As one by one, everyone was auctioned off, Tezuka and Fuji were left in the room waiting for their turn.  
Tezuka hated being left alone with Fuji _anywhere_. There was something that made him very uncomfortable and antsy. Fuji always looked at him as if he were just waiting for the perfect chance to execute his plan of conquest.  
  
Tezuka pulled on his collar. He didn’t feel like himself at all. He looked at the mirror before him and shook his head. He’d always hated tuxedos.  
  
His eyes looked at Fuji’s figure. It always amazed him how Fuji could look good in anything.  
  
He was staring in fascination without realizing it. So much so that Fuji’s eyes were now looking at him and Tezuka shyly glanced away, still upset with the whole situation.  
  
“Just because I made the suggestion doesn’t mean you have to hate me for it, Tezuka-buchou,” Fuji said as he pushed himself off the wall to sit next to the tennis captain. Tezuka cringed as Fuji turned his head to give him his full attention. Taking his chin into his hands, Fuji stared into his eyes.  
  
Tezuka was unaccustomed to seeing this Fuji watching him with clear, breathtaking eyes.  
  
“Tezuka, I-“  
“It’s Fuji-sempai’s turn,” Ryouma announced while popping his head into the doorway.  
  
With that, Ryouma went on his own date and Fuji was devoured by the crowd that had waited for him. Girls were fainting and shouting frantically, wanting to pay so much money that there were some who emptied out their savings accounts for this very purpose. Fuji grinned at them while standing at the front of the stage.  
  
When he was bought for an indecent amount of money, he told his date that he’d be with her in just a moment. Even he was surprised by how much he’d been bought for. She waited at one corner as he hurried towards the gymnasium.  
  
There was Tezuka with his chin up and the girls going crazy for him. The crowd already forgot about the amount of money spent on Fuji and casually shouted an even higher sum for the tennis captain.  
  
While on stage, Tezuka took a deep breath. He was a reserved person. He didn’t like this type of thing. He was doing it for the club.  
  
But more than anything, maybe he was mad because-  
  
“500,000 yen,” a single voice said and it caught Tezuka’s attention.  
  
As he looked at the person who had bid so high, the girls turned around to see Fuji standing in the back.  
He walked quietly towards the front because no one could outbid him.  
  
“Is it fair for an auctioned item to bid on another?”  
“Who cares? It’s Fuji-sempai!”  
  
Tezuka stared at him dumbfounded as Fuji took his hand to pull him off the stage. Smoothly, Fuji paid Inui up front and they both left with people squealing over what had just happened.  
  
In the locker room, Fuji let go of his hand. “This is my way of saying sorry, okay? Now you don’t have to go out with anyone.”  
As he turned around to leave, Tezuka asked, “Why did you do it?”  
  
In his mind, he almost wanted Fuji to do this…  
…but he just couldn’t say so.  
  
Fuji looked up at the dark ceiling. He chuckled to himself. “Do you really think I’d let some girl bid on you?”  
He then looked at Tezuka straight in the eye while grinning seductively, “I thought you knew me better than that, Tezuka Kunimitsu.”  
  
With that, he walked away, but Tezuka pulled on his sleeve. He pulled Fuji and found himself kissing him on the lips.  
With surprised eyes, Fuji kissed him back.  
  
Inui wrote in his notebook: “Fuji is an admirable adversary. He planned this out better than I had anticipated…”  
  
He noticed that Fuji’s date looked at her watch. Almost with a lonesome look, she looked around and took off her wig. It was Fuji Yuuta!  
He walked away as Inui saw Ryouma walk towards the locker room having forgotten something.  
  
Ryouma opened the door to find Fuji and Tezuka kissing.  
  
He took a deep breath as they pulled back from one another. Tezuka’s eyes couldn’t look at the person he asked to become the pillar of Seigaku. Ryouma’s eyes burned onto the captain’s back as Fuji’s head turned to watch what the both of them were going to do.  
  
“Well, I’ve got to get back to my date,” Fuji announced as he pulled himself away from Tezuka. He brushed by Ryouma and winked at him while walking out the locker room door.  
  
As the door was closing, Ryouma was still stunned. Was Fuji-sempai helping or tricking him?  
  
“I’m the one that paid the money. I’m the one that really paid to have a date with you tonight.”  
  
Tezuka’s eyes opened in shock. What the hell was going on?  
  
He didn’t know how to feel as Ryouma lifted up his feet to walk towards the captain whose eyes always glanced towards Fuji-sempai. He never felt like this in whole life and more than anything he hated to lose.  
  
Why was he feeling like he lost and won at the same time? What did he feel more of?  
  
As the captain took off his glasses while turning his head towards him, he gulped. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
Ryouma’s hands clenched on both sides of him. He closed his eyes. He was bad at expressing himself. Inside the tennis courts, he knew how to read everyone’s eyes and their stances. He was a genius that could do anything and improvise when needed.  
  
But outside of the court, all his knowledge was useless.  
  
Opening his eyes, here he was faced with one of the most important challenges in his life and he didn’t have a move to fall back on. There was nothing to save his life right now.  
  
“For tonight, can I just talk to you?”  
Tezuka cleaned his glasses and gave him a good look. Their usual confident faces were flushed with crimson.  
He commented, “You paid all that money just to talk to me? You could do that when we’re in the club.”  
  
Ryouma stared deeply into his eyes and stood in front of him. “No, not really.”  
“What do you mean?” Now, Tezuka was more than confused.  
  
They were both so sincere in saying what they did to him…  
  
Ryouma gestured with his hands for Tezuka to bend down so that he could whisper into his ear.  
  
But then, Ryouma’s instinct to not lose took over as he reached for Tezuka’s face, took it into his hands and kissed him with all of his feelings. All those feelings built up since he first saw him, since they played against one another at the underpass, since he played Atobe and watched his wonderful captain fall to his knees.  
  
Fuji leaned on the door and looked up to the moon. “I hate myself,” he thought to himself.  
  
Then, he ran. He ran faster and faster until he caught up to Yuuta, who didn’t expect him until way later. Fuji hugged him from behind and smiled his Kitsune grin. “So, where’s our date?”  
  
“What date?” Yuuta questioned while blushing and clearing his throat. “Wasn’t the plan for you to bid on Tezuka-san?”  
Syusuke nodded his slowly. “Yes, I did bid on him, but it was for someone else.”  
  
His heart ached as he smiled even wider.  
  
He was torn between what he wanted and what he’d always wanted…  
  
“I just bid on you to help you,” Yuuta simply said while crossing his arms.  
“And thank you, but I want that date with you,” Syusuke said while letting go of his brother. He took Yuuta’s hand and tilted his head cutely to one side.  
  
Deep inside, he thought, “In this way, I can camouflage the way I feel about all of them and they wouldn’t be able to read me. It was the perfect plan, wasn’t it? But please, please don’t ever figure out anything, Yuuta.”  
  
He glanced at his brother. All this trouble just for him…  
  
“…Even if we’ll never be able to do this ever again,” he quietly mumbled to himself.  
  
At that moment, Inui’s eyes opened widely as he figured out everything. He stopped writing while closing the notebook with one hand and simply walked away.  
  
But he began to wonder, “What would have the three of them really given in exchange for the one they wanted out of this auction? Did the highest bidders really get what they wanted?”  
  
Not wanting to make the same mistake the captain, the tensai, and the prodigy had, he ran for it.  
  
There was something he had to tell Kaidou.  
  
**Owari. / The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I miss you, Yumei-chan! So I had to make a ficlet for you. Yes, it’s not sane, but I hope you liked it because I know you like angst. I kind of wanted something different so I wrote this strange fic. Even I couldn’t believe that I did what I did. ^^;;;


End file.
